


No Power in the Universe Changes How I Feel

by sinceresapphire



Series: DCTV Femslash Week 2017 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Sara and Kendra are dating when Sara comes to a realization but she doesn't recognize what it is right away because she’s amazed that Kendra cares about her likes she does. But maybe, just maybe, Sara isn’t the only one amazed.





	No Power in the Universe Changes How I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in S1 but instead of Ray/Kendra happening, Sara/Kendra happened. 
> 
> This fic is inspired by "Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morissette. 
> 
> Shout out to tumblr user riphuntertimemasterlegend for supplying the training/realization idea.

Slowly, Sara wakes up when she feels Kendra shift on the bed next to her.

 

She smiles softly at girlfriend who is curled up next to her.

 

How did she get so lucky?

 

Ever since she decided to get on the Gambit, love hasn’t been something Sara has had much luck with. Then after everything that happened with Nyssa, she didn’t think she’d find someone she could really and genuinely love.

 

Let alone a reincarnated Egyptian priestess with a soulmate.

 

Yet here she is, sharing a bed and a room with Kendra.

 

The truth is, Sara never saw Kendra coming.

 

“Mmm…why aren’t you asleep, Sara?”

 

A pair of rich brown eyes open and stare at her.

 

“How can I when I have the most gorgeous woman in all of time and space asleep in my arms? Who’ll admire your beauty if I’m asleep?”

 

Kendra smiles before moving so she can kiss Sara.

 

“I think that’s a sacrifice worth making because you do need to get some sleep or else the guys might just get the jump on you.”

 

Sara brings her hand to her chest and pretends to look scandalized.

 

“You take that back, Kendra Saunders. I can kick their collective asses in my sleep.”

 

 Kendra laughs at the image.

 

“Is there anyone’s ass on this ship you wouldn’t kick?”

 

Sara smirks.

 

“Yeah, yours. It’s too hot to be kicked.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Kendra makes herself comfortable again with her head on Sara’s shoulder and an arm around her waist.

 

It takes Sara longer to fall back asleep because she really can’t believe Kendra loves her like she does.

 

Sara knows she has blood on her hands and a ledger to wipe out but it doesn’t seem to matter to Kendra which is awe-inspiring to the former assassin.

 

The next time Sara thinks about her relationship is after another mission to take out Savage.

 

The team failed in killing the man but they protected a historical artifact from falling into his hands, which according to Rip, makes the mission not a complete loss.

 

Sara ended up covered in blood so she is in the bathroom trying to clean herself up.

 

“Here, let me help you Sara.”

 

Kendra enters the bathroom and takes the rag from her.

 

A hesitant smile grows on Sara’s face because she doesn’t like Kendra seeing her like this.

 

Her touch is soft as she wipes the blood off of Sara’s face.

 

Sara relaxes and lets her eyes drift close.

 

Once she is done, Kendra cups Sara’s face and strokes her cheeks with the thumbs before giving her a gentle kiss.

 

“Thank you, Sara.”

 

Sara opens her eyes and stares at Kendra in confusion.

 

“What for? I’m the one who should be thanking you.”

 

Kendra smiles loving at her.

 

It’s the smile that only Sara gets to see.

 

“You’re so brave, Sara…for letting me see you, as you are. I know that’s not easy for you after everything you’ve been through.”

 

It doesn’t surprise Sara that her words fail her so she does the only thing she can.

 

She kisses Kendra.

 

Then Gideon calls them to the bridge because they have another mission.

 

There are times when they’re out on a mission, Sara fears for Kendra because she’s lost people in the past but losing Kendra would be the second worse loss she would experience.

 

The first being her sister, Laurel.

 

After another close brush with death via Savage, Sara decides they need to train more.

 

Training is the only way to keep Kendra safe because she knows her girlfriend won’t stay behind all the time and the team does need her out in the field.

 

Ever since Rip decided that Sara should train Kendra, the two women do their best to train and work out together whenever they can.

 

Both women find many benefits in it, including a new closeness which helps them dealing with the overwhelming number of males on the ship and their ridiculousness.

 

Today is no exception.

 

“Let’s see what you’ve got, Saunders.”

 

Sara smirks as she bounces from side to side with her bo staff twirling in her hands.

 

Matching Sara’s smirk with one of her own, Kendra grabs one of the spare training staffs.

 

“You’re on, Lance. May the better woman win.”

 

 The two women face each other in the cargo bay that doubles as a training room.

 

Neither moves for a couple moments before Sara goes onto the attack.

 

Kendra defends with the staff then turns quickly to launch a kick at Sara, who blocks it.

 

They trade blows over the next twenty minutes.

 

“I gotta say, Kendra, you really have improved since that first day,” Sara compliments as she knocks Kendra’s staff out of the way with hers.

 

Kendra smiles as she breathes heavily from exertion.

 

“Thanks Sara. I had a great training partner.”

 

One moment, Sara is going on the attack and the next, she is looking up at the ceiling with Kendra kneeling next to her on the ground.

 

“Oh my god, Sara! I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

 

Sara smirks.

 

“You can kiss it better.”

 

So that’s what Kendra does.

 

Sara lies on the ground, staring at Kendra when a thought occurs to her –

 

_‘Holy shit, I love her.’_

 

Later in the day, Sara paces in their room.

 

There is a sense of anxiety, of nervousness around her because she wants to do something that could change their relationship.

 

“Sara, are you ok?”

 

Kendra enters the room then stops a couple feet in when she sees Sara pacing.

 

“Uh, yeah. I’m good. How are you?”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Kendra crosses the room and stands in front of Sara.

 

“I don’t believe that.”

 

Sara rubs the back of her neck.

 

“I, uh fine. I came to a realization today and don’t know what to do with it. Well, I do but it makes me nervous.”

 

Grabbing her hand, Kendra gives them a gentle squeeze.

 

“It must be a big thing because I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say you’re nervous. It’s okay though; to be nervous. You know I’d never judge you, Sara.”

 

Sara smiles at her.

 

“How did I get so lucky?” she asks.

 

“I ask myself the same question every day,” replies Kendra.

 

Taking a deep breath, Sara decides to dive right in because it’s been a long time since she’s said these words to another person, man or woman.

 

“It suddenly hit me today that I love you. I am in love with you, Kendra Saunders.”

 

Kendra’s eyes widen at the confession then she smiles brightly.

 

“I’m in love with you too, Sara. There is no power in the universe that could ever change that.”

 

A weight seems to fall off of Sara’s shoulders as she pulls Kendra in for a kiss.

 

This time, kissing Kendra feels different but in a good way.

 

In that moment, everything their relationship has taught her has been confirmed and Sara gets it now.


End file.
